First Time at Hogwarts
by Kalady
Summary: Tori a girl from the United States, becomes the first AMerican to go to Hogwarts. She meets Harry and the rest. While trying to help fight Lord Voldomort.


Disclaimer: I own none of these great characters, except for Victoria Snow and her family.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
After a long flight Tori was finally home from school. She had been at Winchester Acadamy. One of the only school for witchcraft and wizardry in the United States, the other being Remmington Institute. It was going to be her 6th year and she only had 1 year to go. Then she'd be out on her own in the wizarding world. She had received good marks on her O.W.L's, so she wasn't really worried about getting a job. But, she couldn't decide on what she wanted to do.  
  
As Tori walked out of the terminal, she was instantly crushed by her younger brother Sam.  
  
"Hi, Tori!" Sam yelled with a big smile.  
  
"Hey, big guy, how was school?"  
  
"Great! What about you?"  
  
"Good. Where's mom and dad?"  
  
"Over there." Said Sam as he led her over to where her parents were standing.  
  
"Hi mom, Hi dad!" said Tori, giving them both a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Hi sweetie, have a good year?" asked her mother.  
  
"Yeah, it was great."  
  
"Good, now let's get home. We have some big news."  
  
" Yeah, and I promised mom I wouldn't say anything, and I won't." said Sam proudly.  
  
All the way home Tori tried to figure out what big news her parents could have to tell her. But instead of begging to be told what it was she waited till they got home to find out. As soon as they got home, Tori got out of the car and went to the front door. She pulled out her set of keys and opened the door. As soon as she did she got the biggest surprise ever. There were boxes everywhere. All of there stuff was gone. Tori ran up to her room and just as she had suspected all of her stuff was in boxes to. She tore down the stairs and asked her parents angrily,  
  
"Where's all our stuff? My stuff??"  
  
"That's the big news, honey. We're moving." explained her dad.  
  
"Moving? Moving where and when?"  
  
"Well, to London and we're leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow, you couldn't have told me sooner. Instead of the day before we leave? Why are we moving to London?"  
  
"Cuz, your dad's being transferred there."  
  
"Transferred, but mom where am I going to go to school?? I have to finish, it's gonna be my 6th year. I can't just up and leave, and I refuse to go to just a regular school."  
  
"Sweetie, calm down. It's already been all worked out. You'll just go to the wizarding school there, Hogwarts.  
  
Hogwarts, thought Tori. Oh my god. I've only read about it.  
  
"I'll really go to Hogwarts?" asked Tori  
  
"Of course, look the Headmaster has already sent you a letter. It's all been arranged.  
  
Sure enough, her mother handed her a letter stating that she had been excepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tori couldn't believe her eyes. This is so cool, she thought. "So," she said looking at her parents. "When do we leave again?"  
  
By 12 noon the next day Tori and her family were on their way to London.  
  
Wow, thought Tori on the plane. I can't believe, I'm actually going to Hogwarts. Sure Winchester was a magical school, but it only ever did things with Remmingtion. It never had anything to do with the other magical schools, all of which are in Europe, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Tori and her friends had always wonder why their school and Remmington never had anything to do with the others. But every time they asked a professor, he/she would quickly change the subject. However, that didn't stop Tori from learning about them. Hogwarts in particular. She read that a Dark Wizard called Voldomort and how he tried to take over the wizarding world in Europe. But, that only a little baby named Harry Potter was able to stop him. The entire school knew the story, because it was in books, but no one ever knew what happened after, "So now, thought Tori, I get to actually meet him, and I think he's even in my year!!"  
  
Suddenly dread came over her. "Mom?" said Tori in a very quite voice. "Which house am I going to be in at you know where? I'm asking because over there, when your in your first year you get sorted into a house and that's where you sleep and stuff. So, what am I going to do??"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure that when you get to school, you'll be told which house you'll be in." replied her mother calmly.  
  
"Oh great, thought Tori, now I get to be sorted with that cool hat, but it'll be with a bunch of first years. Great way to make a good first impression at a new school.  
  
Meanwhile back at Hogwarts...............  
  
"Yet another year has passed, said Dumbledore. And once more I must tell you all that Lord Voldomort has returned." Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats at this. " Please over the summer holidays everyone be extremely careful. And now I have some rather exciting news. This year at Hogwarts we will have a special new student. One from America, she is in her 6th year and is coming from a wizarding school in the United States. ( Everyone started talking at once)  
  
"She's from America?" someone said.  
  
"I wonder what she'll look like," said another. Dumbledore held up his hands for silence.  
  
"Yes, it's very exciting, now I wish everyone a safe summer holiday."  
  
On the Hogwarts Express the next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in their compartment talking about the new American that was coming.  
  
"Wow, an American coming to Hogwarts." said Hermione.  
  
"And it's a girl in our year, no less." said Ron with a smile. "I wonder what she'll look like."  
  
"Who knows, but it's really cool that she's coming." said Harry. "How come we've never heard of a magical school in America? Why didn't they participate in the Triwizard Tournament?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'll find out about it, somehow." replied Hermione .  
  
"What I want to know is, is which house will she be in? How will the sorting hat know where to put her?" asked Ron.  
  
"No idea, but can the sorting hat even put her in a house even if she's not in her first year?" Harry asked.  
  
"I hope she's in Gryffindor" said Ron.  
  
"You want an American in your house, Weasley? That's as bad as having a Mudblood in your house." said a voice from the door.  
  
"Watch your mouth Malfoy," said Harry angrily.  
  
"Or what Potter? The Dark Lords back, but you've known that all along haven't you. You'll pay for what you did you my dad."  
  
"He deserved it, just like you deserve this." And he swung back he arm and hit Malfoy right in the nose.  
  
"Now get out, before I really hurt you."  
  
I'd be careful if I were you Potter, Very careful!" and Malfoy shut the compartment door angrily.  
  
The train then stopped. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, but not for long" replied Hermione giving Harry a hug. "Well see ya soon"  
  
"Yeah, mate see ya soon" agreed Ron.  
  
One week before September 1.........................  
  
Tori got up and went downstairs. She and her family had lived in London for almost a month and a half. And she still hadn't gotten any of the things on her list for Hogwarts.  
  
"Mom, where are we going to get my school stuff?"  
  
"I don't know we'll find somewhere."  
  
"MOM! We can't just find somewhere. I really don't think they have wizard shops in the middle of Convent Gardens. It's got to be some place secret, like at home!! Remember??"  
  
"Of course I remember." Her mother said impatiently.  
  
"Well I'm going outside, and mom, we have to hurry it's only a week before school starts!!!" Tori stormed out the back door. "I can't believe there's only a week till school and I still don't have my stuff!!" said Tori aloud.  
  
"Well then, we'd better get you, your school things right away then, shouldn't we?" said a loud voice from behind her.  
  
Tori spun around and saw the tallest and hairiest man she had ever seen.  
  
"W-Who are you?" she stammered.  
  
"Names Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. And the Care of Magical Creatures Teacher to. But everyone just calls me Hagrid.  
  
Did everyone like the first chapter?? If you did or didn't PLEASE review. And suggestions are always welcome!!! It may take me a while to update. My computers not working. But, I promise I'll update as soon as I can!!!! 


End file.
